I Still Love You, Forever
by Duo Bubble-Kim316
Summary: Kris dan Joonmyeon adalah saudara, tapi mereka saling mencitai. Mereka tahu ini dosa. Bagaimana akhirnya? -Bad Sumarry


**Title: I Still Love You, Forever**

**Author: Sungchan Kim (Chaca Novita Dewi)**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Yaoi/Little Angst/AU**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu**

**Support Cast:**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Park Chan Yeol as Wu Chan Yeol**

**Oh Se Hoon as Kim Se Hun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Disclaimer: ****Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dan kisah pribadi saya.**

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! CRACK PAIR! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary : **Yah, mereka memang saudara, tapi mereka saling mencintai. Dapatkah mereka bersatu?—Bad Summary—

.

.

Listening to : **Sungha Jung - A Thousand Years Acoustic ver. **(nggak nyambung emang, tapi saya buat FF ini sambil dengerin gitar acoustic-nya Sungha. Atau kalo nggak punya dengerin lagunya **2ne1** yang **It Hurts** atau **Lonely**.)

.

.

**Channie's Fict**

.

.

Kematian. Setiap orang tidak pernah tau kapan mereka akan mati. Itu rahasia Tuhan, right? Seperti sekarang, terlihat beberapa orang tengah menangisi jasad yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam ruang kremasi.

"Sehunnie, uljima. Harabeoji akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan tenang di sana." terlihat seorang pria mungil menenangkan adiknya.

"Ta-tapi hyung, Harabeoji pernah berjanji akan membelikkan Sehunnie game terbaru. Kalau Harabeoji tidak ada siapa yang akan membelikannya? Huwaa~ Harabeoji~" jawaban si adik tentu saja membuat sang kakak sweatdrop.

Yaah, kita tinggalkan dulu kakak-beradik ini. Eum, sebentar kita lihat-lihat dulu siapa yang terlihat 'menarik' disini.

Ah, gotcha. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang paling tinggi di antara orang yang lain. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Hyung, aku tau kau sangat terpukul karena kematian harabeoji. Tapi kumohon kau jangan terlalu merenungkan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kakak ku ini sakit karena terlalu merenung," seseorang yang tidak kalah tinggi menepuk bahu lelaki yang dia panggil hyung.

"Stupid! Aku tidak sedang merenung, bodoh!" jawab lelaki tinggi itu sambil menoyor kepala adiknya.

"Tsk, kau tau laki-laki mungil itu? Yang berada di antara Minjong samchon dan laki-laki yang tinggi itu? Aku merasa sedikit familiar dengan mukanya itu," tunjuk Kris -laki-laki paling tinggi- kepada orang yang dimaksud.

"Oo, maksudmu Joonmyeon hyung? Kau lupa hyung? Dia itu anak sulung dari Minjong samchon. Dan yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu Sehun, anak bungsu samchon. Semudah itukah kau melupakan saudaramu? Tsk,"

'Benarkah itu Joon? Joon yang manis dan lucu itu? Yang sering kupeluk saat masih kecil?' pikir Kris mengingat wajah Joon yang dimaksud.

"Eum...Joonmyeon. Yang kau maksud itu Joon, Yeol?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, Joonmyeon yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorangpun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sedari tadi. Saat kepalanya sudah terangkat, mata onyx-nya langsung berhadapan dengan mata tajam itu.

DEG!

'Joonmyeon, kenapa kau berdebar? Dia saudaramu, bodoh!' Joonmyeon pun memegang dadanya yang berdebar 2 kali lipat dari batas normal itu.

"Joonnie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara sang ayah membuat Joonmyeon menatap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne? Ah, nan gwaenchanayo, appa. Eum, sepertinya aku harus menemani eomma. Dia terlihat begitu terpukul. Sehunnie, kau mau ikut?" Joonmyeon berusaha untuk menghindar dari mata tajam yang menatapnya tadi.

"Aniyo. Sehunnie ingin disini untuk melepaskan harabeoji sekalian menemani appa," dan dengan jawaban sang adik itu Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan ayah dan adiknya.

.

.

"Kris, darawa. Beri salam pada samchon dan imo-mu," titah sang nenek pada cucu tertuanya.

Mereka tengah berkumpul sekarang. Memang duka masih sangat kental di keluarga tersebut, tapi ini memang momen yang tepat untuk saling melepas rindu. Selain itu ini dilakukan untuk membacakan surat wasiat dari harabeoji serta melakukan pembagian harta.

"Aish, eomma! Aku bisa jalan sediri," ujar Kris setengah kesal saat ibunya menarik tangan Kris dengan keras. Sang ibu justru mencubit pantat Kris, berniat menggoda anak sulungnya.

Kris hendak protes, dia sudah besar, ingat? Tapi hal itu diurungkannya saat melihat tatapan tajam ibunya. Kris menghela nafas singkat. "Annyeong haseyo samchonim, imonim," Kris membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada paman dan bibinya itu.

"Kau ingat dengan Joonmyeonnie kan? Beri salam juga padanya," ibunya berceletuk tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kris, membuat Kris setengah tersentak karena hal itu. Lalu pandangan Kris beralih pada pemuda manis yang tengah dipeluk oleh bibinya. Pemuda itu, Joonmyeon.

Kris agak heran saat melihat pipi Joonmyeon agak merah. 'Apakah dia sakit?' batin Kris. Dia hendak bertanya pada pemuda itu, tapi ibunya kembali menyuruh Kris untuk segera memberi salam. Sepertinya ibu pemuda bermarga Wu itu tidak sabaran sekali.

"Joon, annyeong haseyo," hati Joonmyeon bergetar saat mendengar suara berat Kris. Dia rasa pipinya semakin panas. "A-annyeong eung haseyo... Kris," jawab Joonmyeon dengan terbata. Dia sempat bingung memanggil Kris dengan sebutan apa, karena seingatnya Kris lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Oiya Joon, dimana Sehun? Dia ikut kesini kan?" nyonya Wu bertanya pada Joonmyeon sembari tangannya menarik anak sulungnya agar duduk. "Eomma, geser," Kris menyuruh ibunya untuk bergeser mendekat kearah Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, kau yang duduk disamping Joon. Eomma sudah merasa nyaman disini," Kris hanya bisa menuruti kemauan ibunya. Dia duduk tepat disamping Joonmyeon. Jarak antara mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi karena tidak ada orang lain ditengah-tengah Kris dan Joonmyeon membuat mereka berdua merasa canggung.

"Joon, bagaimana?" nyonya Wu kembali bertanya saat dirasanya Joonmyeon belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ne? Ah, soal itu, Sehun sebenarnya ikut, hanya saja sedang bermain dengan Chanyeol. Imonim sendiri tahu, jika Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bersama, maka mereka akan susah dipisahkan karena game," ujar Joonmyeon susah payah karena menahan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat drastis.

Nyonya Wu mengangguk. Dia paham betul dengan sifat anak bungsunya. Tidak beda jauh dengan suami dan anak sulungnya. Hanya saja sifat Kris cenderung mirip dengan ayahnya yang terlalu pendiam dan arogan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menuruni sifat ibunya yang bisa dibilang, yaaah.. terlalu hyperaktif dan cerewet.

Kembali ke Kris. Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Joonmyeon. Kris merasakan jantungnya berkerja lebih liar dari pada biasanya. Dia tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang salah dalam perasaannya ini. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Saat di dekat Joonmyeon, Kris merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, itu sesuatu yang salah.

Obrolan-obrolan kecil terjadi diantara mereka, namun Kris dan Joonmyeon tetap terdiam. Sesekali mereka saling melempar senyum saat mata mereka saling bertemu. Setelahnya Joonmyeon ijin pamit saat adiknya meminta bantuan pada Joonmyeon.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Joonmyeon juga sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Yaah, selama hampir 3 hari dia ijin saat sang kakek tidak ada. Kris juga sudah kembali ke Seoul untuk bersekolah. Mereka memang tidak satu daerah, Joonmyeon di Apgujeong dan Kris di Seoul.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon merindukan sosok tinggi itu. Hanya saja dia tau perasaan ini seharusnya tidak ada. Ini memang salah, tapi dia berharap hubungan mereka lebih dari saudara.

Dan harapannya agaknya sedikit terkabul. Mereka memang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kris sudah mulai mengirimi Joonmyeon pesan dan terkadang dia menghubungi Joonmyeon hanya sekedar menanyakan keluarga di Apgujeong.

Perasaan Joonmyeon tentu sangat senang. Dia mengira Kris memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Teman-temannya juga sering menggodanya, membuat kulit porselen Joonmyeon sedikit merona.

.

.

_From : My Wufan_

_Joon, bisakah nanti kau datang kesini? Kita akan melakukan peringatan 1 bulan harabeoji. Ajak juga Sehun kalau dia mau. ^^_

Jantung Joonmyeon berdetak tidak karuan saat dia menerima pesan dari Kris. 'Kris disini? Berarti kami akan bertemu' batin Joonmyeon senang. Dia mulai mengetik beberapa kata pada benda persegi tersebut.

_To : My Wufan_

_Tentu aku akan kesana^^. Ada Chanyeol kan? Kalau ada Chanyeol Sehunnie pasti mau. Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah pemberkatan bersama Sehunnie._

Dibacanya ulang pesan tersebut. Setelah puas dia mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Kris.

"Sehunnie! Temani hyung ketempat halmeoni ya?" pinta Joonmyeon kepada sang adik.

Sehun yang sedang menatap layar LCD menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa menoleh. "Shireo! Sehunnie sedang main game. Hyung kesana sendiri saja. Atau minta jemput Sangjun hyung juga bisa."

"Baiklah. Yakin Sehunnie tidak mau ikut? Disana juga ada Chanyeollie hyung loh. Kalau Sehunnie tidak mau ikut, biar nanti hyung bilang ke Chanyeollie hyung kalau Sehunnie sedang sibuk," ujar Joonmyeon sambil pura-pura membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sehun yang mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan nama Chanyeollie hyung langsung menengok. "Benarkah? Ada Chanyeollie hyung? Huwaa~ Sehunnie ikut! Kalau begini kan ada teman mainnya," jawaban sang adik membuat senyum Joonmyeon merekah. Memang mudah membujuk adiknya jika diiming-imingi Chanyeol.

.

.

Joonmyeon dan Sehun sudah sampai dirumah nenek mereka. Sehun lantas masuk kedalam rumah sang nenek, tapi tidak dengan Joonmyeon. Dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. 'Dimana dia? Dia disini kan?' bantin Joonmyeon, lalu memasuki rumah tersebut dengan ragu.

"Imonim, dimana Kris?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada nyonya Wu yang sedang memasak. "Eo? Joonmyeonnie," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon, nyonya Wu malah memberi Joonmyeon pelukan dan kecupan di pipi putih itu.

"Kau mencari Kris? Eum, sepertinya tadi dia pergi dengan Sangjun. Coba kau hubungi dia," nyonya Wu berujar pada Joonmyeon dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu mengirim pesan kepada Kris.

_To : My Wufan_

_"Kris kau dimana?"_

_Send!_

Joonmyeon menunggu balasan dari Kris. Bukannya pesan masuk dari Kris, yang ada malah pesan baru dari Kyungsoo, teman kelasnya. Joonmyeon mengeram kesal. 'Lebih baik duduk didepan. Siapa tahu nanti Kris pulang,' pikir Joonmyeon lalu berjalan ke teras depan.

Didepan ada beberapa saudaranya yang masih kecil. Saudaranya memekik senang saat melihat Joonmyeon.

"Myeonnie oppaa!" salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Joonmyeon lalu memeluknya. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan saudara perempuannya itu.

"Myeonnie oppa kapan datang? Channie merindukan oppa~" anak tersebut merengek saat Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis mendengar rengekan anak itu.

"Oppa belum lama datang kok. Kalian sudah bertemu Sehunnie oppa? Tadi oppa kesini sama Sehunnie oppa," Joonmyeon mendudukan tubuhnya disamping saudara laki-lakinya yang bernama Mikael.

Saudaranya mengangguk sambil tersenyum imut. Mereka bercanda bersama, sampai suara motor berhenti di teras rumah tersebut. Joonmyeon menengok untuk mengetahui siapa pengendara motor tersebut. Mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat siapa pengendara tersebut. Memang pengendara tersebut bukan Kris, melainkan Sangjun, saudara angkatnya. Tapi lihat siapa yang datang bersama Sangjun? Dia Kris!

Kris juga sempat kaget saat melihat Joonmyeon, namun seketika senyum manis terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Kau datang Joon," Kris menghampiri Joonmyeon lalu mengulurkan tangannya berniat berjabatan dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri sedang bimbang, antara menerima uluran tangan tersebut atau memilih hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menerima uluran tangan Kris. Dia merasakan tangan besar Kris yang tengah menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Hangat, pikir Joonmyeon. Namun seketika dia tersadar akan pikirannya barusan yang membuat rona merah di pipinya dan kemudian menarik tangannya menjauh dari tangan besar Kris.

Kris kaget saat Joonmyeon melepaskan kontak mereka. Jujur Kris kecewa akan hal itu, tapi lagi-lagi fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara kembali mengingatkannya seolah mereka tidak akan pernah bersama.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Oiya, dimana Sehun?" Kris berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Belum lama kok, aku baru datang. Sehunnie? Eum.. Sepertinya sedang bermain bersama adikmu," Kris mengangguk. "Aku kedalam dulu, eomma sudah menungguku," sekarang gantian Joonmyeon yang mengangguk.

"Hyung!" seseorang mengagetkan Joonmyeon. "Aish. Yaa! Song Sangjun! Kau berniat membunuhku?!" sembur Joonmyeon pada anak bernama Sangjun. Sangjun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah Joonmyeon.

"Kapan hyung datang?" anak bernama Sangjun itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Joonmyeon. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. Joonmyeon sendiri mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara Sangjun yang tidak merasa bersalah itu.

"Baiklah aku mengaku salah. Hyung maafkan aku yang mengagetkanmu. Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi lagi. Maafkan aku ya?" Sangjun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya serta memasang wajah memelas. Sedangkan Joonmyeon tidak bergeming, dia tetap diam.

"Hyung~ Kumohon, kali ini terima permintaan maafku ya~" Sangjun mulai merengek dan itu membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau aku menolaknya?" ucapan Joonmyeon membuat Sangjun memeluk pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aku kedalam dulu, eomma sepertinya menyuruhku untuk menjaga anak kesayangannya," dan bersamaan dengan masuknya Sangjun kedalam rumah, Kris menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Kris setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping tubuh mungil Joonmyeon. "Ah tidak juga. Lagi pula tadi Sangjun menemaniku," Joonmyeon berusaha mengukir senyum dibibir peachnya, walau jantungnya berdetak keras. Bahkan dia takut diantara kecanggungannya Kris dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang teramat keras.

Hening menemani kecanggungan diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sibuk menetralisir degub jantung mereka. Cukup lama keheningan melanda sebelum sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Joonnie, kau bisa memasakkan?" Joonmyeon menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bantu aku dan Taeng memasak didapur. Dan kau Tuan Wu, segera bersihkan badanmu dan ganti bajumu. Eomma tau kemarin sore kau tidak mandi. Cepat. Bangun. Sekarang," suara lembut Nyonya Wu berubah tajam saat berbicara dengan putra sulungnya. Kris hanya bisa pasrah saat momentnya dengan Joonmyeon diganggu oleh ibunya sendiri. Dia juga tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau.

.

.

Oke, sekarang Joonmyeon sudah mulai bosan. Setelah membantu imonim dan Taeyeon memasak, Joonmyeon tidak ada kegiatan yang lain. Sehun entah pergi kemana dengan Chanyeol. Dan sedari tadi Kris pergi-pergi dengan Sangjun. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon menggantikan posisi anak itu, bisa selalu berdekatan dengan Kris tanpa ada yang menggangu.

Dilihatnya jam arloji ditangan kirinya. 3.13 PM. Ingin rasanya dia pulang kerumah dan merebahkan badannya dikasur empuk miliknya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sedari tadi, dan dia juga mengantuk.

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Dia ingin pulang. Sekarang juga. Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan dia merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar karena pusing. Dia gelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sangjun, berniat pamit pada neneknya.

"Halmeoni, Myeonnie pamit mau pulang dulu. Dirumah tidak ada orang. Eomma pergi dengan temannya dan appa ada pekerjaan diluar kota," Joonmyeon berkata sambil mendekati nenek kesayangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap satu malam disini, Myeon? Sehun berjanji akan menginap, tidak kah dengan kau?" mata sendu sang nenek menatap lembut Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memeluk neneknya. "Myeonnie ingin, tapi eomma menyuruh Myeonnie untuk tidak pulang terlalu sore. Mungkin kapan-kapan Myeonnie akan menginap disini, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Lagi pula halmeoni tidak akan kesepian," gumam Joonmyeon. Saat ini kepalanya semakin berat dan memeluk neneknya membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

"Maka dari itu menginaplah disini. Disini kau banyak teman, Myeon. Ada Chanyeol, Sangjun, Mikael, Soojin, Hansung, Sungchan, Sera, Taeyeon, adikmu, dan Kris," hati Joonmyeon tersentak saat mendengar nama Kris disebut. "Lagi pula kau bisa menyuruh Sanni untuk menjaga rumahmu, Myeon," ternyata sang nenek tetap bersikeras tidak membiarkan sang cucu untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sang nenek dengan lembut. "Halmeoni, Myeonnie tidak bisa. Besok Myeonnie harus sekolah dan besok Myeonnie juga ada ujian, jadi Myeonnie harus belajar. Myeonni berjanji besok akan datang lagi, sekaligus menjemput Sehunnie. Bagaimana?" Nyonya Kim hanya menghela nafas panjang. Susah memang menyuruh cucunya yang satu ini untuk menginap. Dia terlalu cinta dengan rumanya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahmu. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu besok," Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengangguk patuh. "Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Joonmyeon tampak berpikir. "Eum.. Mungkin dengan Sangjun? Sehunnie tentu tidak akan mau," dia agak cemberut kalau mengingat adiknya yang sudah menelantarkan kakaknya sendirian.

Sang nenek tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut merah Joonmyeon. "Kalau begitu pulanglah. Titip salam untuk ayah dan ibumu. Katakan pada mereka, jangan terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya dan sisakan waktu mereka untuk kedua cucuku yang manis dan tampan ini," Joonmyeon tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Myeonnie pamit dulu. Halmeoni jaga kesehatan halmeoni, jangan sampai sakit lagi. Annyeong~" Joonmyeon mengecup pipi neneknya lalu bangkit dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" pertanyaan pertama yang Joonmyeon dengar setelah keluar dari kamar Sangjun. Joonmyeon mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Mau kuantar?" pernyataan Kris membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak. Ingin dia menerima tawaran tersebut, tapi dia tidak ingin menganggu waktu Kris.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta pada Sangjun. Tidak perlu, Kris." Kris tersenyum lalu menarik pelan tangan Joonmyeon menuju teras depan.

"Eomma, Joon ijin pulang dan aku akan mengantarnya," ujar Kris tanpa menoleh pada sang ibu yang sedang duduk. Nyonya Wu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyeon. "Salam untuk Minjong dan Heesan ya," Joonmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne imonim. Annyeong."

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka sama-sama diam. Kris berpesan pada Joonmyeon untuk memeluknya karena Kris sedikit menaikkan kecepatannya. Tapi Joonmyeon hanya mencengkeram kaos Kris. Dia masih terlalu canggung untuk memeluk pria didepannya ini. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa selama perjalanan banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang err.. cemburu dan iri? Entahlah, tapi yang dipikirkan orang-orang ini adalah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak Joonmyeon bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Dan Kris yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kris yang dua bulan lalu. Dua bulan lalu Kris dan Joonmyeon masih saling berkomunikasi. Namun sekarang tidak sama sekali. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua pesan masuk dari Kris yang membalas pesan Joonmyeon. Dan itu benar-benar jawaban yang singkat.

Joonmyeon merindukan Kris. Kris yang dulu. Memikirkan betapa rindunya dia pada sosok Kris membuat hatinya nyeri. Sesakit inikah saat patah hati? Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh dikepalanya.

Dilihatnya kalender hari ini. 6 November. Bukankah ini ulang tahun Kris? Joonmyeon tersenyum mengingatnya. Diambilnya handphone miliknya. Dia mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk Kris.

_To : My Wufan_

_Happy 18th Daaay~ \^O^/_

Tak berapa lama setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, handphone Joonmyeon kembali bergetar.

_From : My Wufan_

_Hahaha, iya. Thanks._

Singkat. Benar-benar singkat. Tapi setidaknya Kris tidak mengabaikan pesannya kali ini. Dia senang, sangat senang. Dan itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Kris untuk Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri tidak pernah mengira bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kris membalas pesannya. Kris menghilang, dan dia tidak tahu. Sedih? Tentu saja dia sedih. Kecewa? Sedikit, dia kecewa pada dirinya yang tidak menyatakan cintanya pada pria tinggi itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon, lupakan pria itu. Masih banyak pria lain diluar sana. Masih banyak. Yosh! Fighting!"

.

.

.

_3 Years Later_

_To : Ugly Dragon^^_

_Hyung, Myeonnie hyung hari ini menikah. Kau datang ya? Kalau tidak akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!^^_

Sehun mengirim pesan tersebut untuk Kris. Hari ini Joonmyeon memang menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol dan Chanyeollah yang mempertemukan mereka. Perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk melupakan Kris bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh 2 tahun sampai ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, pria yang mencintai dan dicintainya saat ini.

Joonmyeon menatap benda persegi berwarna putih tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. Bimbang antara menghubungi Kris atau Chanyeol. Ingin dia menghubungi Kris. Tapi bisa dipastikan Kris tidak akan mengangkat telfonnya, dan dia juga sedikit takut. Takut rasa cintanya pada Kris akan tumbuh lagi. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Eum.. Yeobeoseyo? Chanyeol?" ucap Joonmyeon sedikit ragu.

_"Ne yeobeoseyo? Maaf, ini dengan siapa?"_ sepertinya dia lupa memberi tahu nomer barunya pada Chanyeol.

"Uhm Yeol, ini aku, Joonmyeon." diseberang sana Chanyeol memekik kaget.

_"Joonmyeon hyung? Benarkah ini Joonmyeonnie hyung? Hyung, kemana saja dirimu? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"_ Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mian Yeol, beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk, jadi belum sempat memberimu kabar. Uhm begini, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ucap Joonmyeon serius pada akhirnya.

_"Iya, apa?"_ Chanyeol juga mulai serius rupanya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Kau ingat kan hari ini hari pernikahanku?" jeda sejenak. "Aku ingin kau datang untuk mewakili keluarga Wu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kakakmu tidak akan datang," Joonmyeon tersenyum miris.

_"Hyung.. Sudahlah, lupakan Kris hyung yang bodoh itu. Kau sudah milik Baekhyunnie mulai saat ini,"_

"Lebih tepatnya mulai saat nanti, Yeol," ralat Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. _"Ya, maksudku mulai saat nanti. Jadi lupakan naga bodoh itu, dan percayakan dirimu seutuhnya pada calon suamimu. Mengenai datang atau tidaknya, tentu aku akan datang untuk hyung yang paling aku sayangi. Aku juga lama tidak bertemu dengan Sehunnie,"_ Joonmyeon tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya pernikahannya nanti kalau ada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Tapi Yeol, ada yang ingin aku minta darimu. Dan kau harus menepatinya," Joonmyeon kembali serius.

"Aku ingin kau tidak memberi tahukan pada Kris kalau aku menikah. Sampai kapanpun, jangan beritahu dia," diseberang sana Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kedatanganmu nanti, Wu Chanyeol," dan dengan itu terputuslah sambungan mereka.

.

.

Pernikahan Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun berjalan lancar dan meriah. Ada tangis bahagia dan tangis haru karena Nyonya Kim belum merelakan anak sulungnya untuk lepas dari pengawasannya.

Chanyeol juga menepati janjinya untuk datang, kali ini dia dengan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo yang juga sahabat Joonmyeon saat SMA dulu. Mereka semua bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat serasi malam itu. Mereka menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna ungu pastel untuk Baekhyun dan berwarna putih bersih untuk Joonmyeon. Simple memang, namun tidak menghilangkan unsur menawan dikeduanya. Tangan mereka saling terpaut, seperti enggan untuk terpisah. Mereka juga selalu bersama, berjalan beriringan. Terkadang Baekhyun mencuri kecupan-kecupan dibibir manis Joonmyeon, membuat istri barunya merona. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

.

**Kris POV**

Tsk, dimana anak itu sekarang? Dia bilang menghadiri pernikahan temannya? Kenapa sampai selarut ini belum pulang? Biasanya juga dia pergi hanya satu sampai dua jam. Tapi ini sampai 4 jam! Sebenarnya siapa yang menikah? Temannya atau dia sih?

Tadi pagi Sehun juga mengirimiku pesan yang isinya Joonmyeon menikah hari ini. Apa-apaan anak itu! Aku percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Sehun sering menjailiku, jadi mana mungkin aku percaya.

Aku memang merindukan pria mungil itu. Ingin aku datang kerumahnya dan langsung kuterjang dirinya. Namun aku masih sadar diri. Dia saudaraku. Anak dari adik ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin mengencaninya. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami masih kecil. Saat itu aku berumur 8 tahun dan Joonmyeon 7 tahun. Kami memang akrab saat masih kecil. Bahkan kalau kalian ingin tahu, ciuman pertamaku saat aku berumur 9 tahun, dan itu dengan Joonmyeon. Aku yakin ciuman pertamanya juga diriku.

Aku juga sedikit kaget saat melihatnya lagi 3 tahun lalu, saat harabeoji meninggal. Dia begitu bersinar diantara orang lain. Kulitnya begitu bersih, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Wajah cantiknya tidak berubah sama sekali, masih seperti dulu. Polos dan angelic. Dan aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku tahu itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kami bersaudara. Aku sempat tanyakan pada temanku, dan katanya itu suatu dosa. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi aku harap itu tidak benar. Sudah berbagai cara kulakukan untuk melupakan Joonmyeon dan hanya menganggap bahwa kami bersaudara. Mulai dari kuliah di Canada, menghapus contact dengan Joonmyeon, bahkan sampai mengencani berbagai wanita dan pria. Namun sialnya aku tetap terbayang wajahnya, terbayang senyumnya. Dan itu hampir membuatku gila. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Disini aku bertemu dengan Luhan, tetangga baru kami. Dia pria China yang ramah, dan kepribadiannya hampir menyerupai Joonmyeon. Garis bawahi itu. HAMPIR. Bangga? Tentu! Aku akhirnya dapat menemukan pengganti Joonmyeon, walau pria mungil itu masih tetap menduduki nomer 1 di hatiku.

Uggh, kemana sih Chanyeol? Kenapa belum pulang juga. Oke, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Tengah malam. Dan dia belum pulang—Ah itu dia. Akhirnya pulang juga.

"Yaa! Wu Chanyeol! Dari mana saja kau? Tidak taukah kakakmu yang tampan ini kelaparan?" aku memang belum makan dari tadi siang. Bisa dipastikan seberapa laparnya diriku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku menghadiri pernikahan temanku? Dan kenapa kau belum makan? Apa kau mengharapkan aku membawa makanan untukmu? Maaf, tapi aku lupa akan hal itu," dia malah pergi meninggalkanku, menuju kamarnya. Aish! Anak ini. Kakaknya kelaparan dia malah pergi. Apa tadi? Kau? Dia tidak memanggilku hyung? Hebat! Dia mulai kurang ajar! Uugh, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku membuat ramen untuk mengganjal perutku.

**Kris POV End**

.

.

.

_1 Years Later_

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun sedang tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya mereka hampir kehabisan tiket pesawat untuk berbulan madu. Memang mereka sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu, tapi mereka baru sempat berbulan madu karena padatnya pekerjaan Baekhyun. Mereka juga sudah melewatkan malam pertama mereka, eum maaf, maksud saya pagi pertama mereka. Tapi bukankah lebih spesial jika dilakukan ditempat yang romantis?

"Myeonnie yeobo, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikan tiket untuk kita," ujar Baekhyun kepada istrinya dan segera berlari menuju loket tiket. Joonmyeon sendiri mengangguk. Dia mengipaskan tangannya. Sungguh panas yang dirasakannya. Padahal ini masih pagi. Mungkin karena efek lari-larinya tadi.

BRUUKK!

Joonmyeon merasakan seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Passport miliknya dan milik suaminya terjatuh karena tubrukan tersebut.

"Ah, jwesonghamnida. Saya terburu-buru tadi, jwes—" ucapan pria yang menubruk Joonmyeon terhenti ketika melihat wajah orang yang ditubruknya dengan jelas.

Joonmyeon sendiri tidak kalah kaget dengan pria yang menabraknya. Pria dihadapannya, adalah pria yang memporak porandakan hatinya 4 tahun yang lalu. Pria yang membuatnya selalu bimbang, selalu—

"Joonnie?" lamunannya buyar saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Joonie? Benarkah ini kau, Joonie?" Pria tersebut langsung menarik Joonmyeon kedalam pelukannya.

Joonmyeon sendiri masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. "K-Kris.." Joonmyeon mencoba memanggil pria tersebut.

Dia senang? Tentu senang. Dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kris, pria yang dicintainya dulu. Sama dengan Joonmyeon, Kris tentu saja beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih bahagia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Joonmyeon.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Joonmyeon. Tetap sama. Cantik. Joonmyeon yang dipandang merasa risih. Dia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Kris.

"Joo—"

"Kris!/Myeonnie yeobo!" naas, ucapan Kris terpotong oleh dua orang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berdua lalu memunguti barang mereka yang terjatuh dan berdiri dari duduknya dilantai.

"Apa aku terlalu lama? Maafkan aku, sayang," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai merah milik Joonmyeon. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan tentu saja membuat Kris kaget. 'Sayang? Sejak kapan Joonmyeon memiliki hubungan dengan pria ini?' batin Kris histeris.

"Gwaenchana, Baek. Eum, Baek, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan seseorang," Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eo? Nugu?" Baekhyun sendiri menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' istrinya yang kelewat imut ini.

"Uhm, Baek, ini Kris, dan Kris, ini Baekhyun, suamiku," Joonmyeon sedikit memelankan suaranya dikalimat terakhir. Tapi bagaimanapun kalimat itu sampai ketelinga Kris dengan sangat jelas. Kaget? Tentu! Sedih? Jelas saja! Sakit? Sangat!

"Kau.. Sudah menikah?" tanya Kris seperti berbisik. Joonmyeon mengangguk. "1 tahun yang lalu kami menikah," jawab Joonmyeon sambil sedikit meremas tangan Baekhyun yang sedang digenggamnya.

'Jadi pesan Sehun itu benar ya? Dia tidak bohong ya? Lalu Chanyeol, dia mendatangi pernikahan tersebut kan?' pikiran Kris berkecambuk.

"Kris?" suara dari samping Kris membuatnya sadar. Dia lalu memperkenalkan pria tersebut.

"Oiya Lu, kenalkan dia Joon—ah maksudku Joonmyeon, dan Joon ini Luhan, tunanganku," Joonmyeon sedikit kaget saat Kris memperkenalkan Luhan padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida," ujar pria bernama Luhan tersebut sambil membungkuk.

"A-annyeong, Joonmyeon imnida," balas Joonmyeon masih dengan kebingungannya.

"Ah, Kris-ssi, Luhan-ssi, kami minta maaf. Kami harus segera pergi karena pesawat kami akan take-off 10 menit lagi. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, dan saya pribadi senang bertemu dengan anda, Kris-ssi," Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya disusul Joonmyeon. Lalu mereka berdua berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Kris memandang punggung Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Benarkah mereka sudah menikah? Pikiran tersebut terus berputar dikepala Kris.

"Kris? Hey Kris!" Kris tersadar dan dia ingat ada Luhan disampingnya.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Luhan bergelayut manja pada lengan Kris.

"A-ah, geureom. Ayo kita pulang," Kris menarik tangan Luhan. Pandangannya tidak lurus kedepan, melainkan kebelakang. Dimana Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon hampir tidak terlihat. Dimana orang yang dicintainya benar-benar pergi dari dunianya.

.

.

.

Walau kita sudah memiliki pasangan, kau tetaplah jantung hatiku.—**Byun Joonmyeon**

.

.

Walau kita sudah memiliki pasangan, kau tetaplah cinta pertamaku dan menempati tempat paling istimewa dihatiku.—**Kris Wu**

.

.

.

**END!**

* * *

A/N : Oke, seperti yang saya bilang , FF ini kisah hidup saya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya saya tuangkan kedalam FF ini. Sebagian ada yang saya ubah dan tentu saja saya tambahkan. Soal pairing, tolong jangan bash pairingnya. Saya sering nemu FF yang Baekhyun jadi seme-nya Suho atau Chanyeol. Dan ada satu FF BaekHo couple yang paling saya suka, judulnya A White Tuliphs, authornya Cho Jiyeon kalau tidak salah. Dan soal genrenya, entah ini dapet feelnya atau tidak, saya tidak tau. Dan sepertinya ini alurnya agak kecepetan di bagian waktu Suho mau nikah sama Baekhyun. Harap maklum, karena saya buatnya tengah malem jam 11, malem jum'at dan saya disuruh cepet-cepet matiin laptop sama nenek tercinta saya. Saya juga mau ngucapin makasih buat Karina Andina yang udah ngijinin saya buat ngerusuhin komputernya buat publish ini FF. Harap maklum, modem saya lagi sekarat. Once again, thanks for All readers yang udah mau baca FF abal bin ajaib dari author ababil ini. Terimakasih dan sekian. —Sungchan Kim—


End file.
